Lost Souls
by Felicity The Pirate
Summary: 30 years after the purple man met his fate along with the animatronics, the pizzeria gets bought. But the bad part is, they're making it a horror attraction. Felicity, being alone all this time just wants to move on, but when she meets another animatronic her plans may become a little more difficult to fufill. Sequel to Lost Lives...
1. Wakey Wakey

**After months of waiting, here it is! Lost Souls!**

 **Thank you all so much for being patient with me for this, and I will try and update this once every couple days or so, maybe even more if I can.**

 **Anyway, Lost Lives was such a fun story to write, and I really love everyone who supported me through that!**

 **This is the second story in the Lost Lives series, and this comes as a sequel after the events of Lost Lives...**

 **But the story won't end here, I'm planning on a prequel after I've completed this story.**

 **The prequel will show how Freddy and the gang met the Toys, Jeremy, and fills you in on more of a background story.**

 **Also I will be doing spin off series with some of the characters from the first story, such as Omega, his story showing the events that happened at the sister location after Vincent met his fate and his location was shut down.**

 **I will also be doing one with Alpha and his pack, showing their story. Now I'm undecided if that will show the events after Vincent or before.**

 **And last but not least, Abigail. Her story will start off on that fateful day when she met Vincent, and was abducted.**

 **I hope you're all as exited about this sequel as me, and again, Thank you all so much for your support!**

 **Exactly a year ago today I started Lost Lives, and today marks the day the story continues.**

 **And a special thank you to Level-up1 for making all this happen, and** **DrawDrop for always being there as well.**

 **Here we go, ENJOY!**

 **And until next time, Peace!~**

* * *

It was winter...

The cold winds blew harshly across the snow covered ground.

Tall snow drifts blocked the boarded up doors of an old building, left to decay for several years.

Did anyone remember the building? Maybe, Maybe not...

But after all that went down there several years back, it wasn't really likely that many good memories still lingered.

A place that was meant for laughter, for children, was twisted into something so horrific the world should be glad it had faded.

The dense woods that surrounded that old building had overtaken it, hiding it away from the world.

Many thought that the old place was just a sick legend, created by someone wanting to give their friends a good scare.

But for those who experienced such a God awful thing, they knew it was probably for the best it had been forgotten.

Many unlucky souls had died there, and even in previous locations, the same thing.

The clock hits 12, they woke, and they slaughtered.

Well... Almost all of them anyway.

Few lucky guards who trusted one of them were able to survive, and they never came back.

But she never really expected them to...

Why would they? To tell her thank you? No, and to be honest she didn't want to see them again.

She didn't want them to ever return to that place...

But that all changed when she was finally able to calm the others down enough and get them to accept one guard.

Well... Almost all of them.

The one who gave them life despised all adults... But you honestly couldn't blame him.

Freddy's had remained safely tucked away for several years, after the owner turned up missing, Scott had bought the building back.

Little good that did though, all the animatronics were missing, and records showed that they had been sent off to be scrapped.

Well, what Scott didn't know that it was only Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Bonnie who were truly sent off.

The others had met a different fate, one worse than the Toys.

They were hacked away piece by piece, bit by bit.

Their souls still lingered however, but were unable to attach themselves to a body.

They were all waiting for the rest to move on.

Puppet, Gold, Spring Bonnie, and Felicity.

And until those four souls escaped they'd linger. They'd wait.

After Scott had done some digging, he decided to look in the back room, hoping to find some older models or at least spare parts to make replacements for the animatronics from scrap.

What did he find? He found the animatronics.

The original oil and blood soaked animatronics, and something more.

In the corner, a corpse... Blood was splattered on the walls and floor, the old yellow rabbit suit had rats surrounding it when Scott caught sight of it.

The vermin were eating pieces of what Scott knew weren't the animatronic.

So what did he do? Boarded that room back up and abandoned the building.

He knew that the animatronics were possessed, but he was more worried at the moment as to what in the name of God went down in that building and where the man who bought it had gone.

Fritz was the name of the man, which Scott found odd.

He had an old guard named Fritz, but the man who bought the building wasn't the same Fritz.

But he still felt like he knew him somehow or from somewhere.

That was all in the past now, and the building still remained how it was left all those years ago.

* * *

"The kitty's waking up..." A figure whispered to another, watching from the darkness.

"Don't make contact with her..." The other figure whispered back. "He wouldn't be happy if we tried to prompt her to remember... And besides, we've done enough to the poor girl..."

The slightly smaller figure nodded and vanished back into the shadows with his friend, leaving the cat alone once again.

* * *

In the darkness, a figure began to stir.

Her body ached and her fur was soaked in water.

The girl's eyelids were heavy and she had trouble keeping them open.

She felt like a train wreck, she felt like she was dying.

Groaning in pain, the cat drug herself up onto her knees, panting a bit and looking around the dark room.

"Where am I...?" She mumbled to herself, not recognizing the dark room.

Her head was throbbing and her arms were becoming weak from holding herself up.

"P-Puppy?" She called out, looking around the damp room, seeing nothing but broken arcade machines.

"Foxy?" She called out, becoming frightened by being alone and in pain.

The little cat pushed herself to her feet, stumbling over to an arcade machine, trembling and having trouble standing up.

"F-Freddy?"

No response.

The cat's shaky voice bounced off the walls, echoing right back into her ears.

She was cold, she was in pain, and she was tired.

"Chica? Bonnie?" She called out, scanning across the room and seeing no one.

"P-Puppy?" She called out again, but this time in a hushed whisper.

She was scared, she didn't want to admit it, but she was scared to death.

For all she knew, her friends were scrapped, dead, sent off to some other pizzeria in God knows where.

Whining out, she looked up at the ceiling, seeing a hole along the ceiling wall.

That was her ticket out of here.

Scanning across the room, double checking she hadn't overlooked any doors, the broken cat gently slid down the arcade machine, taking slow soft breaths.

"Okay..." She mumbled under her breath, closing her eyes and yawning. "I need to rest..." She thought, knowing that being injured and trying to climb a wall wasn't the best idea.

"I'll rest now... And once I'm strong enough... Then I'll get out..." She told herself, dozing off into a quiet slumber.

Her chest hurt every time she sucked in a shallow breath, and even just keeping her eyes closed hurt.

It was going to take a lot more than rest to get her into shape, but if she rested now she'd maybe at least be able to scale that wall.

To get out of there, but maybe not...

* * *

In another part of the pizzeria, a grey wolf sat in a corner, growing irritated.

"C-COME ON!" He whined out, holding onto two animatronic body parts, trying to joint them together.

"For the love of niños muertos!" The grey wolf growled out, placing the body parts down and standing up, sighing.

Beneath him, lay the dead mangled body of a tan animatronic.

His body was ripped into several small bits, and he had a bar sticking through his jaw.

It's face was covered in red blush on his cheeks, and he had blue streaks down his eyes.

"If I can't get more spare parts-..." The wolf stopped, turning and looking at several other dead animatronics in the room.

"I'll fix all of you, my friends... But he comes first..." He sighed, and smiled slightly, returning his gaze to the tan dog.

Several tentacles extended from his back, as he lifted himself off the floor, crawling across the ceiling.

"I need more parts..." He mumbled to himself, slipping through an air vent and pushing himself inside.

His red and green eyes glowed in the dark vent as he drug himself around with his front paws, coming to a section of the air vent that broke off into four paths.

In the center of it all was a vent door, barely big enough for him to slip through.

Crawling over it, Omega used his back feet to kick the door off, sending it crashing to the floor, echoing through the halls.

Backing up, Omega lowered himself out of the vent, using his tentacles to cling to the ceiling.

Using his excellent night vision, the wolf looked around the room, his eyes locking onto a faint flickering light from down the hall.

"How is anything even still functional?" He pondered to himself, silently crawling across the ceiling.

He peeked his head around the corner, seeing the source of the light instantly.

An old broken down arcade machine. Well, obviously not completely broken.

Some of the parts were still functional... Parts... "Bingo..." Omega grinned, crawling closer to the room.

The wolf lowered himself down to the floor and sprinted to the room, dropping to his knees when he reached the machine.

He lifted one of his back legs up and kicked the machine open, the door falling off of the front of it, several tokens spilling out.

The shiny metal coins were of no concern to Omega. He simply brushed them away, the faces of the old animatronics on them almost staring back at him.

Reaching into the old machine, the wolf felt something clamp onto his fingers.

He quickly retracted his paw, shaking a rat off as it flew across the room, slamming onto the floor and scurrying off.

Omega rolled his eyes and licked the bite site, returning his attention back to the machine.

Reaching back into the machine, he felt around, feeling a clump of wires.

He unplugged them from their jacks and pulled them out, using some tentacles to grasp onto them as he reached back inside, pulling out more parts.

"C'mon..." He mumbled to himself, pulling out a cloth and setting all the parts he had collected on top of it.

He wrapped them up and lifted himself back up onto the ceiling, crawling away back to the room.

"If this doesn't work I swear to God..." He mumbled to himself, crawling back up into the air vent.

* * *

 _..._

 _I don't recall it after that..._

 ** _Try_ _harder..._**

 _...I can't..._

 ** _Please..._**

 _...Stop it..._

 ** _..._**

 _Why can't you just vanish like the others?  
 **...**  
_

 _Answer me..._

 ** _..._**

 _PLEASE JUST ANSWER ME!_

 ** _... What's the point?_**

 _...I don't even know anymore..._

 ** _Please... Tell me everything that happened..._**

 _... Are you even real?_

 ** _Of course I am..._**

 _...Then why can't I touch you anymore?_

 ** _...Remember..._**

 _I can't..._

 ** _Try..._**

 _I don't want to do this anymore..._

 ** _Do you think I do?_**

 _..._

 ** _No... Now please... Try..._**

 _... Ask me again tomorrow..._

 ** _..._**

 _It's not like I can go anywhere..._

 ** _... Then I'll see you tomorrow.._**

 _... Will I?_

 ** _...Goodbye, Fel..._**


	2. Blur

**Here we are! Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **... Are you awake?**

 _Yes..._

 ** _Sleep well?_**

 _...No..._

 ** _...You said you'd do it today..._**

 _...Is today over yet?_

 ** _Tell me..._**

 _But what if I can't?_

 ** _Try..._**

 _..._

 ** _Tell me..._**

 _...But the past scares me..._

 ** _Then let me be scared with you..._**

 _..._

 ** _Please..._**

 _...It comes back slowly..._

 ** _Then tell me as it surfaces back..._**

 _... Do you promise you won't fade?_

 ** _...I swear..._**

 _..._

* * *

The cat's eyes fluttered open as she heard a soft scratching in the walls.

She sat up and looked around, seeing a rat crawl back into a gaping hole in the wall.

Felicity rubbed her eyes, squinting in the dark room, shivering as she sighed.

It felt like she'd been sleeping forever, but she couldn't tell how long it'd been...

Her eyes stung from the darkness that surrounded her, as she gently rolled over onto her knees.

Felicity's tail swished around behind her slowly, even moving her tail hurt.

She put her paws underneath her firmly as she pushed herself up, stumbling backwards a few steps as she realized she could now stand.

Well, step one accomplished. Now for the hard part... Crawling out of that room.

Looking up at the hole, Felicity extended her claws, walking to the back of the room, looking up at it.

She didn't even know how long she'd been left in this room, let alone how long it had been since she tried to scale a wall.

Taking a deep breath, she cleared her mind as best she could and looked back up at the dimly light opening.

Something on the other side of that wall must have been emitting some kind of light that was seeping through into the dark room that she was trapped in.

Felicity's eyes locked onto her target, the opening.

She lowered herself down on all fours, running off at a high speed.

The checkered floor around her blurred as she picked up speed, her legs pushing herself as fast as they could go.

In the heat of the moment, all the pain wasn't her main focus, getting out is what was.

Kicking up with her back feet, she lunged through the air, barely jumping up high enough to cling onto the ledge of the hole.

Her eyes widened as she felt herself slipping.

Orange paws scrambled up the wall, claws digging into the wall paper and tearing it to shreds.

Grunting, the animatronic let go of her grasp for a moment, latching her right paw up further onto the ledge.

"Almost... There.." She panted, getting a good grip on the wall with her back feet, kicking herself up.

Accidentally kicking too hard, her eyes widened as she slid off the edge on the other side, almost smacking hard onto the floor.

At the last second she managed to latch to the wall, sliding down it and leaving scratch marks down it.

Only a couple feet off the floor she lost her grasp and thudded hard onto the floor, groaning a bit and looking around.

One of the game rooms.

Well, at least it wasn't that other room. This one at least had a lot more light.

Her eyes scanned through the room, seeing several arcade machines.

Children's drawings hung from the wall, several ruined and faded, but some vibrant colors still carrying on strong.

Paper plate figures hung from the walls as well, several missing arms and legs.

Felicity glanced in front of her, seeing a open doorway.

A way out.

She stood up and quickly ran to the doorway, looking out.

Three paths, forward, right, and left.

Which to choose?

She had no clue.

The cat knew her way around the pizzeria pretty well, but she didn't even know what she was looking for.

Foxy... Freddy... Bonnie... Chica... The toys? Puppet?

Whoever she could find would be great.

Someone had to be here... Right?

Felicity felt a lump form in her throat as tears filled her eyes.

The thought of the others not being there drove her mad.

Since the day they'd all been given 'The Gift', they hadn't been separated.

Well, temporarily on occasion to be fixed and only a few other times...

But what if she was there alone?

No. There had to be someone there...

Right?

Standing in silence, the cat flicked her ears, wiping her tears away, realizing just how bad of shape she was in.

"Toy Takeover all over again..." She sighed, realizing she hadn't been that battered since her and the others had been replaced by the Toys...

The Toys... Where were they anyway? Where were the others?

"The cove..." She whispered to herself. Suddenly, she broke off into a sprint, running as fast as she could down a hall, despite a strong pain surging through her body.

"Almost... T-There..." She thought to herself, coming into a dark room.

The once colorful stage was left in ruins, and party tables were falling apart.

In the middle of it all, sat the cove. It's purple starry curtains still hung from the ceiling.

The smell of mold was strong in the air, but Felicity didn't seem to notice or care.

"Foxy?" She called out, slowly approaching her home. "M-Mangle?"

Silence.

The floor was cold and wet, and the ceiling was leaking. She was honestly surprised none of it had fallen down yet.

Without knowing how long it'd been abandoned though, she wasn't entirely sure how safe the structure of the building really was.

Pacing up the steps of the cove, Felicity pondered to herself about what it would be like now if they would've stayed in the other building.

The building where mike was first hired, and the cove was much smaller.

Heck, the entire building was much smaller. Back then it was just her, Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Gold...

That was when they thought the Toys were no more than memories.

Dead to their thought and the world.

Though drawings of the much smoother models still hung in sight here and there, Freddy had them convinced that the kids probably would forget them within the years.

That part is what scared some of them so bad.

Something he had said to try to calm them down, bring some peace to their minds, had actually stressed them out beyond belief.

If the kids really would forget about the Toys within a couple years, who was to say they wouldn't forget about them as well?

Sure, they were around for much longer than the Toys were active, but it still bothered them.

And after Gold had come out and told Foxy about his past, the fact that the five of them had replaced him and Spring Bonnie, it was horrifying.

But now she was here, not much memory remaining in her head...

And the bad ones weighing out the good...

"Foxy?" She called out again, trying to recall the last time she had even seen him.

Everything before waking up was just a big blur of pain and joy.

How had she even lost her memory anyway?

Well... This is what she had to work with for the moment...

She didn't even know when or why they were shut down...

Hopefully it wasn't because of another '87 incident... God that'd be a nightmare.

Reaching out slowly, she gripped onto the star curtains and took a deep breath, pulling them open.

"Fox-"

* * *

 _..._

 ** _Can you remember any more?_**

 _... No..._

 ** _It wasn't me who did the bite..._**

 _...It's hard to remember anything anymore..._

 ** _...Puppet messed up a lot of things..._**

 ** _From our memories to even that of employees..._**

 _...That's why we're in this mess..._

 ** _Is it?_**

 _..._

 ** _..._**

 _Can't I just wake up already?_

 ** _Wake up? To what?_**

 _Back to how it used to be..._

 ** _With being alive? A child?_**

 _No... Not that far back..._

 ** _When we performed?_**

 _Yes..._

 ** _Why wouldn't you want to be alive again?_**

 ** _To feel love and joy? To have parents who cared?_**

 _...You know very well me and you didn't..._

 ** _Aye..._**

 _...I'd rather be stuck her forever with you than to suffer being a child again..._

 ** _Dark days..._**

 _Darker nights..._

 ** _Just wait until the morning light..._**

 _Six A.M you have done well..._

 ** _You get to escape this hell..._**

 _... Do any of the others even remember that song?_

 _Remember me? Remember anything?_

 ** _Try getting answers from any of them now..._**

 ** _They can't tell Puppet from Vincent..._**

 _...Vincent?_

 ** _...I'll see you tomorrow, Fel..._**

 ** _Get some sleep..._**

 _...Alright... Night..._

 ** _G'night me lassie..._**


	3. Alone

**2016- a new year of laughter- fear, and staying up until 6 in the morning fearing killer animatronics. Another year for Fanfiction- stories- and fnaf. Enjoy this HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Chapter 3! HERE IT IS!~ I hope you'll all enjoy and thank you for being patient.**

 **Until the next chapter, Peace!~**

* * *

 _ **Rise 'N shine me love...**_

 _Let me sleep a little while longer..._

 ** _Lass, all you ever want to do is sleep..._**

 _It's because I'm old and worn... I'm tired all the time..._

 ** _I can't really get tired no more..._**

 _I've noticed..._

 ** _Tell me more..._**

 _...Why weren't you there with me?_

 _I thought you'd never leave me..._

 ** _We had trouble coming back in a form you could see.. And I couldn't get to you..._**

 _Why?_

 ** _I'm here now..._**

 _..._

 ** _Tell me more..._**

 _The past is the past though..._

 ** _Indeed it is, but if you keep telling me, then it'll help you remember..._**

 _...How do you know all this anyway?_

 ** _Yer ol fox has learned some new tricks... Hm?_**

* * *

Felicity chuckled a bit and flicked her tail around, looking up at the fox that loomed over her.

His fur was burnt and almost pitch black, and his right arm was missing.

Funny how he was the only one who came around to see her.

She wanted so badly to be able to hug him, to be able to feel his fur against hers again.

But something had happened to him, and whatever that may be she couldn't touch him, and he couldn't touch her.

She hadn't seen any of the others, and God only knew what kind of conditions they were in.

Maybe even worse off than Foxy.

She had woken up one day and saw him down the hall, and well... He hadn't left her be since.

She wasn't complaining though, although he always wanted her to try and tell him all the events that led up to her finding him.

The cat didn't recall being attacked by Vincent, or even the purple man's name.

That fox was forever curious though, always wanting to bring her on 'adventures' with him.

She missed the old days when they'd play pretend though...

She missed everything about their old lives.

The lights, the sounds of children running about and playing...

But then there was the constant fear of being scrapped, replaced.

Another Toy incident waiting to happen.

But there was something about their old life she wanted back...

If there was a way to get it back, she'd take it.

Even if they did have to constantly deal with the fear of being replaced.

And now here she was, in constant pain.

The only living being she had found was Foxy, and she didn't even know for sure if he was real.

But whether he was or not, it was better than being alone.

Who knows, maybe she lost her mind long ago.

Maybe this was all a dream... Doubtful...

No matter how many times she told herself to wake up, she never could.

The painful fact that this wasn't a dream are away at her everyday, but she still carried on.

"Lass..." Foxy spoke up, snapping her out of her train of thought as she whipped her head up to face him.

"Hmm?" She asked, flicking her ears and smiling a bit.

"You gonna tell me?" Foxy's blackened eyes locked with her dazzling blue ones.

Even after all these years her irises were still blue, though the outter part of her eye, once white and pure turned black.

Foxy's once beautiful amber eyes turned white, while the rest of his eyes turned black along with Felicity's.

"Only the bits I can remember..." Felicity sighed, Foxy nodding in response.

* * *

Felicity pulled the curtains back slowly.

"Fox-" She jumped in surprise when a rat came scurrying in between her feet.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, walking inside the cove and smiling a bit at what she saw.

Their ship- or more precisely, Foxy's ship; still remained in the cove.

Although now it seemed like the years of decay had allowed water to leak inside the building, and it looked as if it was falling apart.

"Does anything ever last around here?" She mumbled to herself, shaking her head and running up to the ship, leaping into the air and latching onto the side of the ship.

Felicity pulled herself up the ship, looking around and smiling.

It may have been a decaying mess, but it was her home.. It was where she belonged.

But without the others it didn't feel complete...

She missed Chica.. She missef Bonnie... Freddy, Foxy... Mangle, Puppet... Heck, she even missed Scott.

Felicity walked down the steps of the ship, down into the bunk of the ship.

Inside some rats ran scurrying around, quickly slipping back into cracks and crevices.

Freddy's always had a rat problem, but this was out of control...

The cat paced over to her room's doorway, peeking inside.

No one...

Walking across the hall, she looked into Foxy's room.

No sign of him...

Felicity bit the inside of her lip, feeling some of her hope drain out of her.

The only room left to check was Mangle's...

And if she wasn't there she honestly didn't know what she'd do next.

Slowly, she approached the room. Pushing open the door that was already slightly ajar, she peeked inside.

No Mangle.. No Polly... No Foxy...

Sighing, Felicity trudged back to Foxy's room, slipping inside and whining quietly.

Crawling up onto his bed, she nuzzled into the soft pillows that lay on the bed.

Even though they were dusty and cold, she didn't care.

Catching a sniff of something, Felicity perked her ears up, thinking she had caught the scent of Foxy.

Realizing she had, she also quickly realized it was just the bed.

The smell of the fox still remained in the sheets and pillow.

Sighing, she shook her head and glanced up, seeing his mirror still hanging from the wall.

Maybe at least she could see what she looked like now.

But she was uncertain if she would be happy about it or not.

Standing to her feet, she paced over to the glass pane.

The old wooden floors creaked as she took each gentle step.

Upon arriving at the mirror, she looked up.

Her pupils shrunk at what she saw.

The cat's once smooth orange fur was now faded and matted.

She shook her head and mumbled something under breath, realizing she was so torn in some parts her endoskeleton was showing.

It scared her half to death to be able to see inside of herself, but there wasn't much she could do...

Mike would fix them if they got broken... But- "MIKE!" Felicity yelped out, realizing she had no clue where he was.

"Mike, Mike-Mike-Mike..." She whined out, darting out of Foxy's room.

If she was going to be able to get any answers, her first place to look would be the back room.

Running up to the room, she quickly opened the door, letting it crash against a metal shelve, not bothering to care as old parts fell off the shelve.

There it sat.. That dreaded suit that Freddy had been saving for him... For Mike...

Shaking those old thoughts and memories away, she slowly approached it.

Felicity lifted off the mask, sighing with joy when she saw nothing but the endoskeleton face.

No corpse. No Mike.

"Thank God..." She mumbled to herself, turning and running out of the room.

She wanted to know where Mike was, and the only other lead she could think of was the employee records, in the main office.

Slowing her pace, Felicity walked down the hall and walked past the prize corner, looking inside for a moment.

Seeing the box... Puppet's box. The sight of it struck fear into her, but also comfort. Anger, but love. Pain, but mistrust.

So many emotions fluttered around inside of her.

But she couldn't focus on such things at the moment.

She didn't want to be alone...

The poor cat had been alone enough.

From being looked down upon by her friends for some time, to being unused in the dark cove for some years until they moved her to the show stage, she'd had enough of being alone.

She wanted a friend... She wanted her friend back...

"P...Puppet?" She called out, approaching the box slowly.

The faint sound of Puppet's music box song echoed slowly through the old room.

"Puppet.." She spoke up, a little louder now.

Felicity placed a paw on the old box, wiping some dust off the top.

The surface of it was cold, and hard. She wondered if anyone even remembered them..

If Mike did...

But she had no way to get that answer, and right now she wanted to focus on Puppet..

Sliding her finters under the lid of the box, the animatronic began to push up on it, trying to get it off.

It felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds, but as the why there was no logical reason.

"Puppy?" She stuttered out, ceasing her efforts to open the box and putting her face to the box.

Waiting a few minutes, Felicity called out again.

Still, no reply.

"Puppy.." She whispered out, lowering her ears sadly. "I... I don't know if you can hear me.. Or if you're even in there... But... I'm alone... I-I don't know what's going on and... And I'm scared, Puppy..."

Still only hearing the tune from the box, the cat fell silent, sliding along down across the wall.

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, as she pulled her knees close to her face.

"I-I just don't want to be alone..." She whined, shivering from the cold air that seeped through the terrible conditioned walls.

* * *

Foxy stared down at her, sadness in his voice.

He waited a moment for her to continue, but upon realizing that was all he would get out of her, he sighed.

"Get some rest, lassie... It'll all get better soon.." He smiled, reaching out his remaining paw to stroke her face, but it went right through.

Felicity shivered at the cold air and nodded, lying down and curling into a ball.

"You're coming back tomorrow... Right?" The orange cat asked, her blue eyes locking with his black ones.

He gave a friendly nod and smiled a bit, fading into the darkness.

Felicity's smile faded, and she turned away from the direction where he vanished to.

It was pointless trying to stop him from leaving, and every night he did..

She tried to chase him once, but only got herself into more trouble, hurting herself from pushing her body too hard.

Was this really going to be her life from now on?

The highlight of her day being a couple hours when Foxy came to visit?

She was always alone, cold... In pain...

Why couldn't she of just been scrapped?

Well, then she wouldn't be here with Foxy...

Her eyes grew heavy as she yawned, pulling a old curtain over her body, trying her best to contain what little warmth she had left.


	4. Dreaming In Nightmares

**Updating this is long overdue... LONG OVERDUE.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've been very busy.**

 **Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I'll update as often as I can :)**

 **Until next time, Peace!~**

* * *

The cat looked around the cold damp room.

Her body ached as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Her throat felt numb due to the cold, damp, moldy air that was surrounding her.

Looking around at the empty party room, she was surprised to see that Foxy was nowhere in sight.

Standing to her feet, struggling to stay stood up, she took a shaky step towards the doorway.

"F-Foxy?" She called out, steam coming out of her mouth as she trembled from the freezing cold air.

Perking her one good ear up, she remained silent and listened.

No sound.. Nothing whatsoever..

"Foxy? She called out again, raising her voice a little as she trudged onward.

Nothing.

Becoming worried, she walked out of the small party room, slowly making her way down the hallway.

"Foxy?" She called out once more. The only sound was that of her heavy footsteps echoing down the hallway, no sign of Foxy...Or anyone else for that matter.

Her eyes trailed up to the ceiling, noticing an air vent that was opened.

If only she could crawl through a vent... To find herself in the past with the others...

This building seemed like something awful, something unlike the others.

The air here was heavy, and it wasn't just because of the mold. Something awful happened here...

And it was more than just the kid's murders, the guard's... Something new lingered, but she just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hello?" She called out, looking around the halls.

No reply...

Not that she really thought she'd be getting one.. But still...

Her feet ached, but she ignored it; Continuing to walk on.

If she couldn't find anyone.. Then what?

Coming out of a hallway into the dining area, she looked around.

How did she get here? She was sure that it was down another hall... Maybe she took a wrong turn?

That didn't matter, not now anyway. Her mind was so cloudy she could barely keep up with what was going on.

Looking around the room, she took a shallow breath and shivered, the air was so musty.

Her eyes locked onto the cove, and she made a small smile as she came up to the purple curtains.

Gently slipping under the curtains, she looked up at the ship, knowing it'd only hurt her to try and jump or climb it. Felicity walked up the stairs... Slowly, as to not hurt herself.

She wished that her body would heal, like human's bodies do.. But then again if her body was like a human's it'd be a lot different to her.

And she doubted that she'd even be alive.. Let alone being able to walk...

Walking into the ship, the cat looked around. A sudden sleepiness began to overtake her, as she walked into the center of the ship, where three rooms stood.

Each door hung open slightly, and she knew exactly what lay inside of each of them.

Sleep was all she wanted at the moment.. It felt like sleep made her mind a little less cloudy for a while..

If that even made any sense, which she was sure it didn't.

Looking at Mangle's door for a moment, Felicity sighed and walked away from it.

Foxy's door was what she was walking towards.

Her eyes widened, tears filling them as a memory flooded back into her mind.

* * *

 _"Don't just sit thar! Close the door!" Foxy whispered to Mike._

 _Mike quickly sprung out of his chair and hit the door button._

 _The door slammed down and Mike looked out the window._

 _"It's a vixen!" He said._

 _"Oh, it's just Mangle." Felicity said as she opened the door._

 _"Don't let her in!" Mike yelped as the vixen walked in the office._

 _"It's okay. This is Mangle." Foxy said walking up to his human friend._

 _Mangle smiled. "I take it your Mike?"_

 _"Uhh... Yes..." Mike still wasn't completely assured that the vixen ment him no harm._

 _"Nice to meet you." She said wagging her tail._

* * *

Mangle... Mike... Foxy... Where were they now?

Was Mike still alive? He was only human after all, she didn't even know how long it'd been since they'd been shut down... Again...

Walking into Foxy's room, she curled up on the bed, pulling the sheets over her as she shivered.

She remembered when someone had put cameras into her eyes...

She still didn't know who though... and how did the pizzeria get shut down this time?

Bugs? The rats? Were there.. More murders?

God, she hoped not. There had already been so much bloodshed tied in with that awful place.

And she was living proof of that.

Walking, talking, breathing proof...

Puppet worked wonders, giving them life.. But why didn't he think about the consequences?

Taking frightened, children's souls..

And putting them in such powerful bodies...

It was a awful plan from the start.

She knew he meant well, but it had lead to so many guard's deaths..

A thousand memories ran through her head, as her eyes began to droop as she started to slip into sleep.

* * *

 _Felicity opened her eyes, looking up at Puppet._

 _He gave her a small smile, tilting his head to the side._

 _Her eyes were completely fixed, and she could see perfectly fine._

 _"Better?" He asked, ruffling her hair a bit as she sat on the table._

 _Felicity nodded, smiling up at him._

 _She went to say something, but someone ran in the door._

 _"Puppet!" Freddy called out._

 _Felicity opened the door. Her eyes were completely fixed. The puppet turned to see Freddy._

 _"What's wrong Freddy?" He asked._

 _"Mike's been stabbed! We need your help."_

 _"He's been what?!" Felicity gasped. "By who?!"_

 _"We don't know. But we need you now!" Freddy said urgently._

 _"Who's Mike?" The Puppet asked turning away from Lexy._

 _"He's the night guard. Please hurry!" Freddy pleaded._

 _"Since when do you not kill night guards?"_

 _"He's a exception. Please hurry!" Freddy tugged on his arm._

 _The puppet followed him out into the main room where Mike lay on the table._

 _Chica was panicking. "Puppy! Please! You gotta help him!"_

 _The Puppet looked around. "Should I save this guard? ... They sure seem the care_

 _about him... But... Should I?" He thought to himself._

 _"This one's worth saving. Trust me..." Golden Freddy said in his head._

 _"Are you sure? He's a night guard. You've killed your share of them."_

 _"Not this one. He's different. He's worth saving. Trust me." Golden Freddy replied in_

 _his head._

 _"I hope your right." The puppet replied._

 _He extended his arm over Mike and healed him._

 _"I saved you once. Don't expect me to do it again." He said as he walked back into_

 _the parts room and shut the door._

 _"I...is he mad at us?" Mangle asked rather upset._

 _"He doesn't trust night guards..." Freddy said._

 _Felicity walked up to Mike. "How do you feel?"_

 _"Weird... But I'm fine." He slowly sat up and lifted his shirt. He couldn't even tell that_

 _he had been stabbed. "So that was the Marionette?" He asked Foxy._

 _"Aye. He ain't gonna be that friendly anymore. Ye better be careful from now on. He_

 _don't like security guards."_

 _"Well neither did you guys."_

 _"I admit I had my share in the killings... But Felicity never would hurt em. She'd scare_

 _em ya, but when it came to killin she never would."_

 _Freddy turned around to see Toy Chica walking into the arcade room._

 _"Who did that to you anyway?" Bonnie asked._

 _"It looked like a girl you. She was blue and was wearing a lot of makeup. There was a_

 _Gay Freddy with her too. I take it those are your replacements?" Mike asked._

 _Bonnie face palmed. "That was a dude... And yes."_

* * *

Felicity chuckled softly at the memory, missing her friends dearly.

What would have happened if they had never been murdered?

How would their lives be? Would they of had kids of their own by now?

How old would they be by now anyway?

They had all lost track she was sure.. She had anyway.

Their souls didn't age, so it didn't matter much anyway.

Closing her eyes, the cat drifted off into sleep, shivering every now and then from the bitter cold.

* * *

 _Felicity paced back and forth in Foxy's room, becoming nervous._

 _It had been over a half hour since Foxy left her there._

 _She had gone to slip out and go look for him several times, but remembered her promise to him._

 _The cat swished her tail back and forth steadily, shaking her head._

 _"N-No... I gotta stay..." She mumbled to herself, looking up at the door and taking a deep breath._

 _"Sorry Foxy..." She whined, bursting out the door, breaking her promise._

 _Once she was out of the ship, she looked around the cove._

 _It was dark, but she was able to see._

 _"Foxy?" She called out, slowly walking down the steps of the ship and walking around._

 _"Hello?"_

 _She called out again._

 _No response._

 _"YOU BROKE IT.."_

 _A voice whined, it's harsh sounding voice box almost on the verge of breaking._

 _"YOU BROKE IT- YOU BROKE IT..."_

 _It repeated._

 _Turning around, Felicity came face to face with Foxy._

 _He was missing half of his face,_

 _and the chunks of his face that were missing were replaced_

 _with the awful sight of his bare endoskeleton._

 _"I-I had to.."_

 _Felicity pleaded, shaking her head sadly._

 _"I had to look for you-"_

 _"YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE.."_

 _Foxy hissed, walking towards her._

 _"YOU-B-B-B-BROKE.."_

 _His voice box faded to silence, as he stopped walking completely._

 _"F...Foxy?"_

 _Felicity whispered, slowly walking towards him._

 _As her paws went to touch his fur, he vanished into smoke._

 _"...S-..Sis?!" A feminine voice called out._

 _Spinning around, Felicity saw a female cat in the distance._

 _It looked similar to her._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _Felicity asked, cocking her head to the side._

 _She could've sworn she'd seen that animatronic somewhere before._

 _"Now you've done it.."_

 _An insane voice cackled from behind her._

 _Spinning around to see the owner of that voice, Felicity came face to face with a three headed endoskeleton._

 _Harry._

 _She didn't know who he was, but then again why would she?_

 _She'd never seen him before.. Not that she could recall anyway.._

 _Puppet had played with their minds so much.._

 _"YOU'VE FORGOTTEN IT ALL!"_

 _Harry laughed insanely, each head twitching and looking around at different things._

 _"But who knows...?"_

 _A third voice chimed in._

 _Turning her head, Felicity saw a lion._

 _His mane was matted, and his eyes were pitch black with white pupils._

 _His orange fur was covered in dark red blood._

 _She assumed he was a killer._

 _After all, that's all animatronics seemed to be..._

 _Insane killers possessed by the souls of murdered children._

 _"Maybe you're the reason he died..?"_

 _"SHUT UP!" Felicity hissed, taking a step forward, her claws extended._

 _"Maybe you broke the promise.. And it killed him..?"_

 _Taking another step towards him, Felicity growled._

 _Tears filled her eyes, and she began shaking._

 _"SHUT.. UP.. NOW!"_

 _She growled again, the lion sighing._

 _"Who knows... Maybe Abby is still alive.. Maybe Mike is dead.. After all..._

 _Human life is so fragile.."_

 _"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Felicity screamed, taking another step towards him._

 _"Like.. Ours.." The lion whispered, looking into her tear filled eyes._

 _"Like... Mine.." He whined, tears now rolling down his own face._

 _"You have too many nightmares... For once have a dream.."_

 _He whispered, reaching out to her as a white glow consumed everything around her._

 _The feeling of a gentle breeze brushed across Felicity's fur._

 _Under her, she felt something soft..._

 _Grass.._

 _She felt grass..._

 _Sitting up, she looked up._

 _Beside her, sat Foxy._

 _He was fully repaired, and his soft yellow eyes looked down at her._

 _"Sleep well.. Fel?"_

 _He smiled, pulling her into a hug._

 _Looking around, Felicity found herself on a hill._

 _Tall grass blew in the breeze, a_

 _nd for the first time in forever she took a breath of clean air._

 _Smiling down at the cat, Foxy held her close._

 _He looked over at the horizon, watching the sun vanish behind the hills._

 _"Beautiful... Isn't it.. Lass?" Foxy asked, looking down at her lovingly._

 _Nodding gently, Felicity gazed up at the sky._

 _Several bright stars filled the twilight, and she began to purr._

 _"Don't let me wake up..."_

 _She mumbled softly, nuzzling onto his chest fur gently._

 _Brushing the back of her head, Foxy chuckled and kissed her forehead gently._

 _"It'll all be fine... Fel... I promise ye that.."_

 _Looking up at the stars for a final time,_

 _Felicity yawned and fell asleep on Foxy's chest._

 _His slow, gentle breaths lifted her head up gently, as he fell asleep with her._

 ** _"ENOUGH DREAMING, CAT!- I'M YOUR NIGHTMARE!"_**

* * *

Jerking up in bed, Felicity panted, looking around.

But no one was there.

"Sleep.." She told herself. "Sleep..."


	5. Found It

**Hey everyone! It's been too long since I've updated this, and I am truly sorry.**

 **I have been very busy, and to be honest I needed a little break.**

 **But I'm back, and I'll hopefully be updating this a lot more often.**

 **As I've said before, I'll never abandon a story, and I'll never leave the fnaf fandom.**

 **Thank you all for being patient, and I'd love to hear your theories in the comments.**

 **Thank you and enjoy! :3**

 **Until next time, Peace!**

* * *

In the cold secluded darkness of the pizzeria halls, a figure lurked.

His black body blending in perfectly with the shadows.

His long floppy ears hung down low, as the figure peeked around the corner, looking strait ahead at the front door.

The boards that covered it still remained firm in place, keeping out the sunlight for countless years.

Taking a deep breath, the rabbit sighed and shook his head.

"Not long now.." The shadow muttered returning his gaze to the hallway walls for a moment.

The once joyful drawings of children now brought sadness to the rabbit.

Oh, only if they hadn't of worn those spring locked suits that day..

Then they wouldn't be stuck here with the children.

Well, none of that could be changed now.

The shadows had agreed to stay away from the cat, from the puppet, and from the old spring locked suit.

They were done interfering... What happened happened.

It was up to fate by this point as they saw it.

Their attempts to help free the kids were all for not, and didn't help them to escape.

Souls of the children still lingered, in a realm beyond their seeing.

Puppet was locked in his box, fast asleep, by their doing of course.

And as for Felicity, well.. It was time for her to wait this out as well.

If she kept moving around like she did, her old body wouldn't be able to function by the time anyone found this place.

Or- rather, if they found it.

And a completely broken robot is of no use.

For parts, yes. But she still had a soul inside.

Hearing footsteps close beside him, Shadow Bonnie turned his head.

Beside him, Shadow Freddy stood silent.

His ears were lowered, as they were whenever he was distressed.

"Is the cat bugging you..?" The shadow rabbit asked, receiving a nod from the bear in return.

"We need to do what we came out to do..." Shadow Freddy sighed, turning to him.

"Nightmare..." The bear paused, fearful of his own words. "Nightmare is trying to take her soul.. Then he'll go for Puppet..."

The shadow bear sighed and raised his head up, staring at the purple curtains of the cove; across the dining area.

"We can put her in a protected sleep... Nightmare can't get to her if we do.."

Nodding in response, shadow Bonnie looked at him and shook his head. "Won't he go after Puppet if he can't get to her?"

"No- He would need an innocent soul to trick the Puppet into letting him into his mind."

The bear explained, as he began to walk out of the hallway, into the dining area.

"Who is Nightmare anyway?" Shadow Bonnie asked, as he followed close behind. "I mean- We've seen him in our dreams too, but who is he exactly? What is it he's after?"

Their weightless bodies made no noise as they floated across the room, pulling back the purple curtains and entering the pirate's cove.

"He's every child's nightmare.. Every fear, every monster under the bed. Nightmare is a nightmare, he is the darkness that we dwell in."

"But we aren't like him..." Shadow Bonnie replied very hastily, slightly annoyed that he was being compared to a beast like that bear.

"Because we choose to be. He chooses to create fear, hate... Anger.. He is the shadows that mortals fear. He is the reason people go insane. He is the very reason that the children were murdered..."

"How's that?"

"I.. Wasn't sure at first.. But.. When we died- when we were lying on the ground.. After the suits malfunctioned and killed us... As I took my last breaths... I saw him.. Just a glimpse.. His yellow hat and bow were so bright they hurt my eyes... His red eyes were staring strait back into mine.. The blackness of his fur... Covered in blood.. Our blood..."

The two stood in silence for a moment, before Shadow Freddy continued.

"He caused some of the children to die... If not all, some..."

"Look-Just because he was there when we were dying-"

"No- I saw him there too... When the first child vanished.."

The two became silent again, as Shadow Bonnie shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if he was there or not. We all have the voice in the back of our mind... Telling us to do things even though we know it's wrong.  
Vincent decided to kill the children. It was his doing. Nightmare may have given him the idea, but Vincent himself carried out the task. Nightmare didn't slice the children's throats open. Nightmare didn't make him go behind his business partner's back and-"

"But Nightmare is a powerful being.." Shadow Freddy interrupted. "Fear, pain... They can make people do insane and evil things.."

"But that man was evil.." The rabbit huffed, shaking his head.

"Didn't say he wasn't..." Shadow Freddy added, turning and lowering himself to the cove floor; walking onwards to the ship.

Shadow Bonnie lowered himself to the floor as well, and followed close behind the bear.

"So..." The rabbit spoke up, as they walked up the steps of the ship. "We're putting the cat in a sleep... To protect her mind and soul from Nightmare..?"

Shadow Freddy nodded gently, as he walked up onto the deck of the ship.

"But- You said we wouldn't interfere with her- or any of them anymore.."

Nodding his head gently, Shadow Freddy shrugged. "This is different.. We're protecting her this one last time.. Then that's it.."

Shadow Bonnie nodded wearily, looking to the shut door of Foxy's room and sighing.

"When will she wake up?"

"Whenever a human sets foot in this place. Then her and the others will awaken.."

The rabbit gave him a weird glance, shaking his head; confused. "But the others are in the spirit realm.. Far beyond the one we can see.."

"Ah- But they will soon be able to take a form like ours... One you can't touch.. One you can't feel.. In fact, I believe some of them already discovered how to take the form.. The form of a phantom.."

The bear looked at the door, taking a step closer, then glancing back at the shadow behind him.

"Let's get this done... Every second she's unprotected Nightmare has the ability to taint her mind, no matter how innocent she may be..."

* * *

 _Felicity stood on stage, singing songs with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica._

 _Their bodies swayed back and forth, making clicks now and then as they talked._

 _Holding his guitar in hand, Bonnie continued to strum the cords, softly singing with the others._

 _Several children were gathered at their feet, jumping up and down at the end of the stage._

 _Chica smiled down at them, seeing the pure joy in their eyes._

 _Freddy smiled at his friends and continued singing, holding his microphone close to his mouth._

 _Felicity smiled down at the children, glancing up at the cove now and then; hoping to catch a glimpse of Foxy._

 _She had been moved to the stage with the others ever since he went out of order._

 _It was truly awful, leaving him alone in there._

 _She spent the nights with him though, and they would talk throughout the night; until the clock struck six._

 _It wasn't the best life, but it kept them going._

 _Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw a pair of red glowing eyes in the shadows._

 _Catching her by surprise, she looked closer, seeing two other figures emerge next to him._

 _The other two figures had white glowing eyes, and from their paws a faint blue glow began to appear._

* * *

The cat lay on the bed in a sleep, as the two shadows waved their paws above her.

Blue hues emitted from their paws, as they cast the spell on her.

In the back of their minds, they heard the voice of the Nightmare.

" **YOU FOOLS... SHE'LL DIE.. SHE'LL DIE JUST LIKE THE OTHERS! AND YOU WILL NEVER MOVE O-"**

The voice stopped suddenly as they finished casting the spell.

Looking to each other, they briefly nodded and sighed.

"It's done.." Shadow Freddy said in a soft tone, turning and walking into the shadows.

Shadow Bonnie nodded, turning to the cat and smiling faintly.

"Sleep well, Kitty.."

And he followed the bear into the shadows, vanishing into the night.

* * *

 _Thirty Years Later_

* * *

A blonde man sat in his truck, driving down an old rock road. The ride was bumpy, and proved difficult, as throughout the years many trees claimed the forgotten path.

Finally reaching the point where his truck could no longer fit the path, he sighed and took the keys out of the ignition.

Sliding them into his pocket, he got out of the truck, shutting the door.

Turning back to the path, he continued on foot; stepping over several old fallen branches.

Continuing onward, he began humming an old tune he used to know.

The lyrics of the song were long forgotten, but the tune remained embedded into his memory.

After some time of walking, he glanced over to the right of him.

In the bushes, something metal lay, almost completely covered by the grass and foliage.

Walking up to it, the man bent over, pulling it out with some difficulty.

Stumbling backwards as he yanked it free, he looked down at his find; as a wild excitement washed over him.

The metal sign, faded and rusted over time, now lay in plain sight.

 _"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike!"_

"Found it.." He grinned, looking up ahead and seeing the building.

* * *

 ** _"Wake up..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Please..._**

 ** _I'm still looking for you..._**

 ** _You know that... Right?_**

 ** _I never forgot..._**

 ** _I still know you're out there.._**

 ** _I'll fix you.._**

 ** _I know I can..._**

 ** _I just..._**

 ** _Need to find you first..._**

 ** _Hang in there.."_**

With matted fur, the creature opened it's heavy eyes.

It looked around, the woods around it was dense, and wet.

The rain fell gently onto the leaves around it, as it managed to push itself up, with some difficulty.

It tried to speak, but only garbled sounds came out of it's throat.

Looking around, it saw nothing but more trees in sight.

Suddenly, it realized it couldn't just sit around.

Standing to it's feet, it looked down, seeing the majority of it's fur was gone, only the metal remaining.

That didn't matter to it.

Looking back up, it took a step forward, stretching it's body and looking around.

"The hideout.. I need to find the hideout.."


	6. Sound Asleep

**Hey everyone. I'm very sorry for the huge delay on this... I've been very busy and I will try and update more often.**

 **Sorry this may be a bit short, but I wanted to get something out ASAP.**

 **I hope to update this again by July 4th, but no promises.**

 **ENJOY! And until next time, Peace!~**

* * *

"Found it..." The man grinned, walking up to the old concrete building.

It was obvious the place had been sitting abandoned for several years, as several trees were growing up onto the place.

With a smirk on his face, the blonde man paced up to the building, looking into the windows, only to find that they were all boarded up.

Taking in a deep breath, the man smiled and walked around to the back of the building, finding an old door along the wall.

It hadn't been opened in years, and the once bright green paint was chipped and faded.

With a hard tug, he attempted to open it, but to no success.

Looking around for any other possible entry point, he soon discovered he'd need tools of some sort to get into the building without breaking anything.

Turning and walking back to his truck, the man smiled and took in another deep breath. He had finally found it.

He found Freddy's.

As the rocks and dirt crunched under his shoes, he hummed an old tune in his mind.

A song that had lingered in his memory for several years, undisturbed and there to stay as long as he would be alive.

Freddy's theme.

The song had always stuck with him for as long as he could remember, and sometimes he'd even begin to hum it without thinking.

Opening his truck door, he got in the driver's seat and pulled out a cell phone from his pocket.

He quickly dialed a number, holding the phone to his ear.

The sound of the ringing echoed through the man's mind, as he began to drift off into thought.

A familiar voice came through the speaker, causing the man to jump a little bit.

"Hello!" A young male voice echoed, a little too loud for everyone's good.

"I found it.." The blonde man smiled, holding the phone tightly as his heart raced with excitement.

"YO! REALLY?! Man we can make a fortune off that place!" The voice over the phone exclaimed.

"Just one problem.." The blonde sighed. "The place has been locked up tight for a while. I don't even know if the animatronics are in there anymore.."

There was a silence for a moment as the younger male thought for a minute.

"I know a guy with some tools.. Tell ya what man, I'll give him a call and see if we can't get ahold of some of em, eh?"

The blonde's smile grew as he nodded anxiously, though he knew the younger man couldn't see it.

"Sounds great, bud." He sighed, looking back up at the building.

"When can we get to work..?"

* * *

 **Darkness...**

 _ **Nothing but darkness...**_

 _ **Cold but peaceful...**_

 _ **Dark but content.**_

 **Hollow but deep.**

 _ **The darkness in which we sleep,**_

 _ **wrapped in it's cold embrace.**_

 _ **A peaceful rest until we wake,**_

 _ **But until then, our bodies ache...**_

 _"Gold..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"_ GOLD!"

The darkness seemed to brighten a bit as the bear opened his eyes, seeing himself floating in the darkness.

Next to him, floated a faint yellow she-rabbit.

The sight of the rabbit brought a small smile to his face, as he yawned quietly and looked around.

"Gold.." The voice called out again.

The bear turned to see a small child floating off to the side, further down than where he was floating at.

The child was wearing a grey T-shirt, and had black or brown shorts on, which color though the bear couldn't tell.

On his face was a mask, loose strings hung from it, and claw marks were scratched through the paint; A result of failed attempts to rip it off.

"Puppet?" The golden bear called out in a soft whisper, perking his ears up slightly.

"It's me..." The child replied, floating up to his level slowly.

"What are you doing here...?" The bear questioned, turning his back to the rabbit and putting his full attention onto the Puppet.

"It's time to wake up..." Puppet replied, grabbing onto the mask and trying to pull it off once more.

"Hey, Hey!" Gold whispered rather harshly, though it was all concern for his safety.

The bear sighed, lowering his ears and giving his friend a soft, friendly smile.

"Don't pull on it. Trust me, I've tried to pull mine off... It gets you no where, and your fingers go numb if you continually try to rip it off.."

Puppet grabbed one of the loose strings that hung from around the mask, lifting it up and smiling to him.

"No, Look! It's almost off! It's breaking.. It's almost time for us to go free..."

"W... What?" Gold stuttered, tilting his head to the side, half shocked, half on the verge of crying out in joy.

"For years, though I know most of you stopped trying to rip them off... I never stopped... And here lately, every once in a while, a string snaps..."

"So our souls are trying to descend..." Golden Freddy mumbled, a smile still on his face.

Puppet nodded, somewhat pleased and somewhat fearful.

"I thought we had to wait for everyone to be ready to escape.. But I fear I was wrong..."

The bear gave him a confused look, shaking his head slowly.

"Is.. That a bad thing?"

"Very..."

"How?"

"If someone is stuck, left behind, they may loose the will to escape with no one else around to keep them happy..."

"But all of our souls left the bodies, apart from you and me... And-"

"Felicity." Puppet sighed.

"She's alone and she knows it. Her will is fading, she seems to just want to remain in sleep mode. I can't say I blame her though... It has been over thirty years-"

The bear's heart sank, as he opened his mouth in shock. "THIRTY YEARS?!"

Puppet nodded briefly, shrugging a bit and shaking his head as he looked down at the floor.

"We need to play this out perfectly, if even one thing goes wrong... She'll be stuck..."

"What about us..?" The golden bear asked, his legs halfway crossed as he continued to float in the void.

"I've almost broken my mask, Then I can escape any time... As for you, your desire to be with Spring Bonnie is strong enough to give you the strength to depart once she does.."

Golden Freddy nodded, sighing a bit.

It had been forever since he left the void. It's cooling darkness felt so safe, though the others may find it scary.

"I thought we had to know our real names to move on..?" Golden Freddy asked, looking to the Puppet.

"I hardly know the answers anymore, Gold. And my mind is foggy lately.. I fear I've wiped memories too much and I've accidentally fogged my own..."

"You shouldn't have done it at all-"

"I know, but you know It was to protect you all.. And despite that I regret it nowadays..."

"So what do we do about Felicity then..?"

The child like figure looked up at the bear, white burning pupils meeting with his identical ones.

"The girl has unfinished business here... with the... old guard.."

"Which one?" Gold questioned. "Slippery feline was able to save a handful.."

"Mike.." Puppet mumbled, shaking his head. "The fool has unfinished business with her.. No clue why, just something one of the little voices in my mind whispered to me last night..."

Golden Freddy felt his fur softly blowing against himself as the darkness began to brighten.

"What about Spring...?" He asked, looking back to the female rabbit as he faded.

"She'll wait.. She won't dare to move on without you..." Puppet reassured him, looking up as a ceiling began to form above them.

"I'm sound asleep, trapped in my box.. Felicity is in the cove... I'm bound to sleep, I cannot help you..."

Gold nodded watching as Spring Bonnie and the darkness turned to an old room in the pizzeria, peeling wall paper and broken tile floors.

"We're all waiting..." Puppet said with one last faint whisper, as Gold exited the void for the first time in over thirty years.

The bear looked around the old room, stretching and setting his feet on the ground.

It felt odd to be doing anything than just floating, and the feeling sent chills down the bear's spine.

White pupils darted around the room, looking for anyone or anything.

Nothing but old boxes and spare parts.

Gold teleported to another room, seeing it was an old arcade room.

His senses felt tingly, and for the first time in forever he didn't know his way around the pizzeria.

Puppet was in some kind of comatose state, he knew that full well.

Finding Felicity was his top priority. Then he could figure out what to do from there.

One thing was sure, he needed to find Mike...

Then they could go free, and the nightmare would be over...


End file.
